


Elsewhere

by theonehewaitsfor



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Journey, Love, Peter Pan - Freeform, Pirates, Red-Handed Jill - Freeform, Some Fluff, Trust, missing person, never land
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonehewaitsfor/pseuds/theonehewaitsfor
Summary: 11 years have passed since Wendy Darling was last in Neverland. The war is raging on, the young woman now a nurse working at a London hospital. One day, Wendy is approached by a vastly different James Hook, and she finds out that Peter Pan is missing. And possibly, he is missing in her world--a world vastly different than the playful innocence of Neverland.





	1. Chapter 1

Wendy Darling was going to be late for work, and she was furious. Nana, the family dog, had refused to go outside in the rain, and had forced Wendy to shove the animal into the courtyard behind the house. As she fixed her hair, the beautiful young woman, a mere age of 25, hurried down the front steps of the townhome and onto the cobbled street. Motor vehicles churned along, splashing through puddles. To her luck, Wendy was dressed in something she would be able to get dirty in: A nurses’ uniform.

Against her parents’ best wishes, the young woman became a volunteer nurse, working at the Endell Street Hospital. Just as she turned the corner, gathering her skirts to step up onto the sidewalk, the air raid sirens began to roar, deafening everyone’s ears. Panicked shouts and words echoed down the busy streets, and Wendy rushed to the nearest shelter, just down the corner. Someone shouted angrily as the auburn-haired woman bumped into them, and she tumbled to the ground. Groaning, Wendy pushed herself from the puddle in which she landed at the entrance of the air raid shelter. A gloved hand presented itself in front of her, and graciously, Wendy accepted it. As she gathered her skirts and stood erect, her jaw dropped.

Standing there before her was none other than Captain James Hook. Just as Wendy was about to say something, someone pushed her forwards, down the steps into the shelter. The seats against the wall were occupied in the dark, children hovering beneath their parents wings. Wendy looked about wildly, her face pale, her palms clammy.

“Nurse, are you alright? You’re bleeding.” Wendy peered down, realizing that the left knee of her nurses’ uniform was saturated with blood. Hurrying to a corner, she found the light of a lamp and lifted her dress to inspect herself. A large gash burned just beneath her knee cap. Wendy pushed the edges together and realized she would need stitches. But first, she needed to find him.

“Hook?” Wendy called out, turning and lifting the lamp to examine the crowd surrounding her. A bomb exploding nearby shook the shelter, the concrete basement room of a church. Wendy stumbled about, her arm stretched out to steady herself against the wall. Two children, huddled together in a corner were sobbing, and Wendy realized they were alone.

Hurrying to them, she crouched down, holding them in her arms. Wendy realized they were no more than seven or eight years old. “Where are you parents?”

“I don’t know. We got separated in the crowd, nurse.” One of the children, a little boy, whimpered. In her other arm, a little girl held onto Wendy’s uniform.

“It’ll be okay. As soon as this raid is over, we’ll find your mum and dad.” Wendy replied reassuringly. Another bomb hit the ground, shaking the room enough that dust fell from the ceiling and the people cowered together more.

It seemed as if it went on for hours, Wendy holding onto the children. But eventually, the explosions stopped, and the all clear siren had sounded. She had given up all ideas of finding who she swore was James Hook, and turned her focus into finding the children's parents. The crowd filed out of the basement in a single line, Wendy and the children at the back. Her knee throbbed, and she could feel blood trickling down her leg. The morning sunlight, which had finally broken through the clouds, blinded the trio as they emerged onto the street.

“Now, what are you parents names?” Wendy turned her attention to the little boy and found that he was no longer holding her hand. She flipped her head to the other side, realizing the little girl was too gone. “Children!?” She cried, lifting her skirts as she raced about, looking for them. But, they were nowhere to be found. And neither was Captain James Hook.

“You ought to be more careful, Nurse Darling.”

“It wasn’t my fault, you see. It was this man, a Mister Hook.” Wendy interjected, watching the physician place several sutures into the laceration below her knee.

“Hook?”

“Yes, Dr. Peterson,” Wendy replied, her eyes wide with assurance at the doctor. He was a handsome man, several years older than Wendy. There were rumors about in the hospital that they were courting, but the young woman ignored them. Unless Dr. Peterson approached her, Wendy would do no such searching for his affections.

“All set. Now, you know the rules. Be careful when bathing, try not to bend your knee as much as you can, and absolutely no falling on it.” Dr. Peterson watched as Wendy rolled up the bloodied stockings and lifted her skirts to cover herself. He extended his hand to help her down from the examination table.

“Thank you, doctor.” Wendy stated, hurrying out the door to assist with the influx of patients from the recent air raid. Furiously pouring herself into the work, Nurse Darling didn’t dare look at the clock, not even when it chimed seven o’clock in the evening. She had gone all day without eating, and had only taken one restroom break. Her uniform was bloodied, her forehead damp with sweat, and her body exhausted.

In the dark of the evening, she left the hospital with clean hands and a weak heart. Her work was demanding and Wendy gave too much of herself to the cause. But, she never once regretted it. As she adjusted the pins in her long hair, the young woman rounded the corner near her house and was dragged into a dark alley. Kicking and screaming, she scratched at the man who had grabbed her, to no avail. A heavy hand clamped over her mouth, effectively quieting the woman.

“Silence!” A low, booming voice exclaimed. Wendy opened her eyes, realizing she was held flush against the chest of a man she hadn’t seen in years.

“Hmm!?” She moaned beneath James Hook’s hand, her eyes wild with shock.

“Do you promise not to scream?” He questioned, one thick eyebrow raised. Wendy could hardly believe the sight in front of her--the view had changed drastically. She nodded emphatically and Hook’s hand fell away.

“Is it really you?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

Hook stood, still several inches taller than Wendy, his hair cut short, a curled mustache still perked above his top lip. His eyes, their vivid blue, shocked her as they stared into her hazel orbs. Wendy reached her hand out, laying it softly against his cheek.

“I don’t believe it. Whatever are you doing here?”

He took a hold of Wendy’s arms, turning her so his back was against the street. “I came for you.”

“For me?”

“Peter Pan’s gone missing and I think he’s come to look for you.”


	2. 2

“Peter knows exactly where I live.” 

“I fear he may not recognize you, now that you’re all grown up.” Hook replied, removing his hand from Wendy’s arms. She narrowed her eyes in confusion at the man, far more handsome than she remembered him to be. 

“Am I that different?” Wendy questioned, furrowing her brow and lifting her hands outwardly. Hook’s eyes traveled over her body, petite and slim at the waist in her nurses’ uniform. Her womanly curves were evident, despite the blood stains and dirt that coated her skirts. Wendy’s hair had come unpinned, pouring in thick curls over her shoulders. 

He cleared his throat, forming at fist at his lips. “Yes.” 

“What makes you so concerned?” 

“Peter has… He’s gone dark, Miss Darling. Since last year, when Peter realized it had been ten years, things have changed. He’s taken to becoming a pirate, and it’s not good.”

“Have you ended your vicious agenda with him?” 

Hook sighed heavily, stuffing his hand in the pockets of his waistcoat. “I have ended the feud with Peter. He’s taken it upon himself to go to Elsewhere.” 

“Elsewhere?” 

“Far far away from Neverland… The first star to the right, Miss Darling.” 

“So, Peter’s come to look for me? Why now?” 

“He wants you, Wendy. He’s been looking for a year now, and he’s… Changed.” 

“Changed? How?” 

“He’s grown up.” 

Wendy clapped a hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. “No! Not Peter,” She cried. 

“That’s why I need you to come with me. We must get Peter back to Neverland, before things get worse. The boy’s gone very dark, Miss Darling. In Elsewhere, he owns… He runs a brothel. And he gambles, drinks, and incites violence.” 

“Why does that sound like something you would be a part of?” Wendy turned away, hiding her tears from Hook. She was in utter disbelief--her Peter. The true innocence of her childhood, gone. 

“We must leave and find him, Wendy. He could be here, or he could be in Elsewhere.” 

“You expect me to leave? Leave my family once again?” 

“Yes.” Hook nodded. 

“I can’t leave them! It nearly killed my parents the last time.” 

“Wendy Darling, I hate to tell you, but you have no choice in the matter. You’re helping me hunt down Peter Pan.” 

Wendy placed her hands on her hips, her jaw jutted outwards in indignation, anger boiling inside of her. “Or what?” 

“We do this the hard way.” 

Wendy took one final look at Captain James Hook, dressed very well in the latest fashion, his hair short and combed straight backwards. She raised her foot and planted her heel directly into the toe of his leather shoe and began to run. Her house was just a few blocks further, and she knew she could outrun him. 

“Hello, girlie!” Smee jumped out of an alley, holding out his arms. Wendy had no time to stop, but ran full on into the short man, nearly knocking him over. 

“I told you we would do this the hard way!” Hook grunted, grabbing Wendy by the arm roughly, shaking her around to face him. Taking something from Smee, the woman watched as Hook raised his right hand and brought it down over her head. Cool, hard metal hit her and she crumbled to the ground. 

Wendy smacked her lips sleepily as she came around. She opened her eyes, studying her surroundings. 

“Hook!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, shimmying and moving roughly against the rope that bound her hands and feet. She was lying upon a sofa before a fire in a warmly lit room. “Untie me this instance!” 

“If I untie you, do you promise to help me find Pan?” A voice emerged from the doorway, Hook stepping into the room, a smoking pipe at the corner of his mouth. 

“How do you know he’s even gone from Neverland!?” 

“Because it’s been winter for a year, Wendy. Cold, frigid winter with no sight of summer ahead.” He reached down and slipped a hand in the pocket of his waistcoat. 

“And what makes you think I can find him? He’s probably away in Elsewhere. Peter would have found me by now… Or perhaps he’s in trouble. Real trouble.” 

“Because you’re Wendy Darling. Peter would do almost anything for you.” 

“And what makes you so dead set on searching for him? What’s in it for you?” 

“Neverland is my home, and I want my home back. And everyone is losing hope… The fairies are dying off… Tiger Lily and her tribe have dwindled away. Wendy, we need your help.” 

“I’ll help you if you bloody well untie me!” She exclaimed, wriggling about. Hook withdrew a small knife from his belt, strolling over to the young woman. He sliced into the rope at her wrists and ankles and Wendy crawled to her feet. Opening up her hand, she slapped Hook across the face. 

“Stop that!” He grunted, his hook digging into her forearm. He clenched his jaw, his electric blue eyes burning with fiery heat. 

“You deserved that. I would have come freely,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“No you wouldn’t… But, I did deserve that.” 

“After everything, of course you did. You were cruel… Vile even. You were going to make me and my brothers walk the plank!” She exclaimed, her eyes slitted angrily. 

“It’s been eleven years, Wendy. Things have changed. Not necessarily for the better. There’s a war on.” 

Wendy stepped back, inspecting Hook further. “How long have you been here?” 

“Where?” He raised an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Here. In London.” 

Hook remained silent, puffing on his tobacco pipe. 

“Answer me.” 

“Five years.” 

“So what makes you think Peter’s here!? You don’t even know anything about the situation, do you?” 

“I go back. At least twice a year. Wendy, I came… I came--” 

“I don’t give a damn about why you came. Now take me to Neverland or Elsewhere. Wherever I can see Peter Pan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to leave kudos... I'd also love some comments!!!!!!


End file.
